La deuda
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Un joven Gaiomon carga sobre sus hombros una deuda contraída años atrás y que ahora a él le toca saldar, para así poder continuar su inacabable camino y estar en paz consigo mismo y con su padre. OS.


Saludos ^^

Presento el siguiente One-Shot, dedicado a un episodio en la vida de uno de mis personajes más queridos dentro de todos mis fanfics, y quien actualmente juega el rol del villano principal en mi fic madre "Buscando la Nueva Era". Ambos fics no tienen ninguna relación; éste solo se escribió por una idea que me llegó hace poco y dio origen a este fic, aunque también tenía que cerrar esa parte del pasado de Gaiomon y Omegamon. Sabía su pasado, pero no el hecho exacto que marcó la infancia de ambos D: Ahora esa parte está finalmente resuelta. ^^

Espero que les guste el fic y me dejen sus comentarios, opiniones y criticas, ¡son bien recibidas y agradecidas! :3

* * *

><p><strong>La deuda.<strong>

El viento salado y seco de aquel desierto, soplaba con fuerza sacudiendo su cabello y arrastrando arena, por lo que el digimon debía ir con los ojos entrecerrados. El sol del mediodía atravesaba su piel dura como agujas calientes y la arena bajo sus patas era como pisar el infierno, pero a él no parecía molestarle. Llevaba varios años caminando por distintas regiones, y si bien al principio le costó adaptarse a los distintos terrenos y caminos, ahora prácticamente sus pies leían el suelo y podían decirle exactamente a donde ir sin equivocarse ni una vez. Por eso no se había perdido en aquel desierto y había encontrado el poblado exactamente a los cuatro días de distancia que le habían indicado los pueblerinos de la otra ciudad, perdida entre las dunas. Sonrió satisfecho mientras veía el pueblo adelante dibujarse como un espejismo, él acercándose paso a paso y ya degustando su victoria. Había desarrollado la mala costumbre de adelantarse a sus victorias desde muy joven, y no se le quitaría ese mal jamás en su larga vida. El samurái negro cambió de forma sin dejar de caminar, un proceso que aún estaba perfeccionando, pero ya a sus veintitrés años le estaba resultando muy bien. La evolución era tan interesante como ponerse a investigar las estrellas, solo que el primero tomaba más tiempo de dominar para una sola rama evolutiva, mientras que estudiando los astros podías aprender de muchas de las constelaciones y planetas en el mismo tiempo en que conseguías completar una evolución al derecho y al revés. Él podía aseverar esto.

Su piel oscura regresó a ser de un tono anaranjado, como la primera vez que evolucionó a su forma mega, como cuando era más pequeño. Su largo cabello blanco desapareció dejando sus mechones rojizos, sus siniestros ojos amarillos fueron reemplazados por unos más apacibles y de intenso color verde, y todo su ropaje negro se transformó en armadura ligera y equipamiento sobre su robusto cuerpo. Sus Kikurin, la única posesión que el digimon poseía en este mundo, se fusionaron y cambiaron a una espada única, grande y muy pesada, que él colgó a su espalda. Victory Greymon era un digimon más asequible, confiable, un tipo al que veías por ahí y mirabas con una sonrisa y hasta cierta admiración, no un samurái oscuro y siniestro armado de dos katanas que imaginabas rebanando tu cabeza. Podría deambular por el lugar sin levantar la menor sospecha, incluso estaba seguro de que los digimons del lugar cooperarían con él; eso le facilitaría el trabajo y podría marcharse cuanto antes. Dejaría saldada la cuenta con su padre después de tantos años buscándole un cierre a ese capítulo sin final.

Al dar sus primeros pasos en el diminuto pueblo, calculó que en lugar no vivirían más de una veintena de digimons; ninguno excedía del nivel adulto, por lo que era obvio que se trataba de un sitio tranquilo y lejos del alcance de los vándalos que asolaban los pueblos al sur. Él mismo tenía que reconocer que el viaje había sido agotador. Las construcciones eran altas, de madera, de estilo muy antiguo, y azotadas por el intenso sol y el viento que soplaba en el lugar. Muchas de las casas carecían de dueños mortales…pero no les faltaba quien las cuidara durante la larga eternidad. Los fantasmas se hacían visitas, casi como si el tiempo siguiera congelado en el siglo en el que ellos habían desaparecido. Los vivos convivían apaciblemente con ellos, conscientes de su presencia o no.

-Disculpe-dijo el Greymon amablemente dirigiéndose a un Nise Drimogemon que caminaba a paso lento por la única calle de todo el lugar.

El enorme animal se detuvo y ayudó al extranjero a ubicar lo que buscaba, sin siquiera sospechar su cometido, tratándose de un digimon de su tipo y clase, tan bien hablados y respetados. El viajero agradeció la información y se despidió con una sonrisa en sus ojos verdes. Se volvió y echó a andar a la única taberna del lugar –había solo uno de cada establecimiento en aquel pueblo tan pequeño- y entrando, abrió las puertas de par en par para encontrarse en un sitio vacío, fresco, con varias mesas y sillas rusticas esparcidas y un gran mesón al fondo, sin un dueño al otro lado que atendiera. Un único digimon estaba sentado ante una mesa, y a su lado descansaba un hacha descomunal, muy pesada.

Victory Greymon sonrió para sí, avanzó y sacó su espada de la espalda, notando que el otro movió imperceptiblemente la cabeza al sentir el sonido de la hoja rasgando el aire. Pero él no era tan obvio ni directo para sus cosas; le gustaba tomarse su tiempo. Dejó el arma a un lado sobre una silla y se dejó caer en otra, soltando un suspiro de cansancio y habiendo quedado en la mesa al lado del enorme y grotesco Boltmon, mirándose ambos de frente. El digimon verde, grande y con sus brazos monstruosos y fibrosos, le observó un segundo de reojo, calculó que el otro era más pequeño y que no venía con intenciones de luchar, y simplemente bebió más del licor que tenía en el vaso. El Greymon observó su reacción y comparó toda la escena con una de esas viejas películas de vaqueros. Rió para sí.

-A ti te estaba buscando-dijo sin más y llamando la atención del otro.

Boltmon le miró un segundo, estudiándolo seriamente y bebiendo otro trago.

-¿Para qué?-quiso saber con una voz grave y rasposa.

-Negocios-sentenció el Greymon echándose en el asiento.

El digimon verdoso cerró los ojos y sonrió. Le gustaban los negocios. Victory Greymon ladeó la cabeza mirando en rededor.

-¿La mesonera?-preguntó, notando la ausencia de alguien que atendiera.

-Adentro. Fue a buscar algo-respondió Boltmon secamente.

-Bien-siguió el Greymon cerrando los ojos y entrando en el asunto-Tengo entendido que eras militar hasta hace algunos años.-miró al otro de reojo, quien apenas asintió con la cabeza-Después te sacaron y te dedicaste a contrabandear armas de algunas bases militares donde trabajabas.

-Eso lo saben casi todos-dijo el cyborg sin darle mucha importancia y sirviéndose otro trago de la botella sobre la mesa.- ¿Qué es lo que buscas en especifico?

-Supe que eras comandante de una de las armadas del General Imperialdramon-siguió el digimon naranja omitiendo lo dicho por el otro-junto con un Wargreymon X.

El vaso de Boltmon quedó a mitad de camino, sin alcanzar la boca del digimon. Este dejó el cristal sobre la mesa y se quedó viendo al dragón pesadamente, quien le devolvía la mirada de alguien apacible y que se estaba divirtiendo con la situación. Fue a decir algo, pero el otro se le adelantó.

-Trabajaban juntos, y ambos aspiraban al ascenso militar. Se lo dieron a él-dijo mirando en cualquier dirección y rascándose un brazo-Se hizo capitán y también se convirtió en tu jefe. Parece que eso te persiguió durante muchos años, porque cuando el digimon en cuestión se retiró, lo buscaste y te deshiciste de él.-volvió a mirarlo relajadamente-¿Me equivoco?

-¿Cómo has sabido todo eso?-exigió saber el digimon más grande y poniendo sus enormes manos en la mesa. Nadie sabía de eso, había sido hacía ya muchos años y él mismo se había encargado de borrar las huellas de lo ocurrido.

-Soy un digimon muy curioso-respondió Victory Greymon asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Bueno-dijo el digimon un tanto irritado-¿A qué vienen estas preguntas? Creí que querías hablar de negocios.

-En eso estamos-respondió nuevamente el Greymon, sorprendiendo a Boltmon, quien repentinamente cerró los puños, nervioso-No soy militar si eso acabas de pensar.

-¿Quién demonios eres entonces?

-Soy su hijo-sentenció sin perder su aire tranquilo.

Boltmon se sobresaltó, pero nada en él lo delató. Se quedó viendo directo a los ojos del otro, sin comprender cómo habría dado con él. Cómo después de tantos años le habría seguido la pista y encontrado en un pueblo olvidado de Dios y teniendo toda esa tranquilidad y confianza encima, casi como si estuviera…jugando…

Su brazo se movió rápido hasta su hacha, cogiéndola pero sin alcanzar más que a cerrar sus dedos en torno al arma. En lo que tardó en hacer esto, Victory Greymon cogió la suya, que estaba a su izquierda y la levantó como si se tratara de un lápiz, apuntando al cuello del cyborg con la punta de la enorme espada. Boltmon ni siquiera alcanzó a ver completamente su movimiento.

Se quedaron así por espacio de varios segundos, mirándose y sin decir absolutamente nada. Ninguno de los dos movió un solo músculo, y la expresión del Greymon aún no cambiaba. Seguía tan tranquila como desde que llegara al lugar.

-Háblame de él-dijo el dragón finalmente y sin mover su arma.- ¿Qué expresión tenía antes de que lo mataras?-quiso saber.

Boltmon soltó su hacha, sabiendo que ya había perdido su oportunidad de defenderse y tragó saliva con cuidado, temiendo que el movimiento de su garganta hiciera que la punta de la espada entrara en su carne.

-Seria-respondió pesadamente-No tenía miedo, pero me dijo que tampoco quería morir.

-¿Te dijo porqué?

-No. Solo que quería regresar a casa.

La mirada de Victory Greymon se volvió repentinamente muy seria y atemorizante. Los había protegido. A él ya su hermano menor. Si hubiese dicho que quería _volver con sus hijos_, se los habría entregado a Boltmon. Él siempre había sido cuidadoso en ese aspecto, pero no en otros, como todavía seguía reprochándole aún en su muerte. Desde que se retirara de la milicia, Wargreymon X había dejado las armas completamente; iba desarmado día y noche, confiado de los tiempos de paz y la seguridad que les brindaba la soledad de las montañas. Ingenuo. Tal y como su hermano pequeño.

-¿Qué viste en sus ojos antes de que él muriera?-dijo regresando a su tranquilidad y preguntando con mucha curiosidad.

El cyborg no comprendía por qué le hacía tantas preguntas y no lo mataba de una vez. Supuso que si el Greymon conseguía algo de él que buscara del último día de su padre, tal vez lo dejaría con vida, solo para hacerlo cargar con ello por el resto de sus días. Decidió seguirle el juego en vez de provocarlo más.

-Estaba furioso…-pero se le cortó la respiración al sentir la espada hundiéndose en su garganta.

-¿Qué viste?-volvió a preguntar Victory Greymon abriendo expresivamente los ojos.

Boltmon cerró con fuerza los puños sobre la mesa, sintiendo el sudor frío bajar por su cuello.

-No…no sé explicarlo…

-Esfuérzate-demandó el digimon sonriendo y sin mover su brazo, como si la enorme espada no pesara nada.

Boltmon en verdad no podía explicar lo que había visto en el Wargreymon X antes de asestarle el último golpe que lo despachó al otro mundo. Él nunca lo había experimentado, nunca lo había visto en otros y no sabía definirlo. No tenía en su diccionario la explicación a eso que el digimon había sentido en sus últimos momentos y había quedado marcado en sus ojos, aunque más de alguna vez lo recordó en el futuro y se preguntó a sí mismo qué habría sido.

-Fue como…si hubiese estado triste pero a la vez estaba molesto. Pero no con furia…-fue lo único que pudo atribuir a la mirada del Wargreymon en su minuto de morir.

-Eso se llama frustración-dijo el dragón-Y puede que también haya sentido cierto desengaño de ver que su compañero de armas lo traicionó de esa manera.

-Supongo que sí…

-¿Cómo lo encontraste en el momento en que lo atacaste?-siguió el digimon naranja con sus preguntas-¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Boltmon tuvo que hacer memoria, aunque recordar ese episodio no le costaba mucho.

-Llevaba un Goatmon que había cazado a la espalda; subía por un camino que conducía a la montaña…

-¿Cómo lo mataste?

El digimon verde volvió a tragar saliva, sintiendo el hielo que la hoja le transmitía al cuello y le dificultaba la respiración. O bien pudo haber sido el miedo…o el peso de los recuerdos.

-Le caí encima con mi arma-respondió-Desde una saliente de la roca montañosa. Le destruí el hombro…y ya no pudo hacer más.

El cyborg volvió a callarse al sentir la espada hundiéndose de nuevo en su garganta, y creyó que el tiempo se le había acabado. Había estado cerca de morir muchísimas veces, y nunca había sentido temor como ahora. Sintió una gota fría deslizándose por su pecho.

-¡Es la verdad!-exclamó.

-Te creo-respondió Victory Greymon conteniendo su creciente impulso por matarlo. La cobardía de los otros le sentaba asquerosamente mal y prefería eliminar a dichos seres antes de dejar que su miseria siguiera vagando por este mundo. Su padre ni siquiera había tenido opción a luchar y defenderse, de lo contrario, la historia hubiese sido de otra manera-Dime una cosa-siguió retomando su aire tranquilo-¿Se te ocurrió que ese digimon tenía tal vez…a alguien esperándolo?

Boltmon apenas movió un poco la cabeza negativamente, todo lo que la espada hundida en su cuello le permitía. El dragón asintió con la cabeza mientras pensaba, recordando el momento en el que él mismo sintió la muerte de su padre en su pecho, cuando apenas tenía nueve años. Fue un golpe de hielo que le puso en trance durante largas horas, todas las que estuvo parado a la entrada de la cueva que había sido su hogar desde siempre mientras él tenía la vista fija en la lejanía, aguardando, no sabía por qué. Algo en su corazón de niño le había dicho que su padre no regresaría más, y cuando finalmente y en silencio pudo descifrar ese sentimiento que se le había incrustado aquel nefasto día, se llevó al pequeño Agumon al arrastre y con una pataleta, a buscar afuera una nueva vida de vacíos y penurias para los dos.

-¿Tú tienes a alguien, Boltmon?-preguntó levantando la mirada hacia el otro.

-No-respondió el cyborg.

-¿Alguien te está esperando?-volvió a preguntar haciendo un gesto de curiosidad con la cabeza.

El digimon verde volvió a negar. Acto seguido, Victory Greymon cerró los ojos y alzó los hombros, en un gesto de resignación.

-Lástima.

La espada no le atravesó el cuello como él imaginaba, sino su pecho. Clavó directo y a fondo en su digi núcleo, de un solo movimiento, firme y seco, sin sangre y sin más dolor que un frío ahogándole breves segundos. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, aceptando aquello, y desintegrándose lentamente en polvo de datos que se disolvió en el aire. Su núcleo había sido destruido completamente, por lo que no tendría opción a probar la vida otra vez ni reparar sus errores.

Victory Greymon se quedó con el brazo extendido y la espada apuntando al frente, donde había estado hacía pocos segundos ese que le había arrebatado a su padre por celos y furia, su niñez, y le había hecho responsable de su hermano menor hasta que éste tuvo edad suficiente para valerse por sí mismo. No podía negar que lo último había sido en parte divertido, pero hacerlo solo había sido un trabajo muy difícil para él y había consumido todos esos años únicamente en cuidar del pequeño Agumon. No conservaba recuerdos suyos de esa época, solo tenía los de la pequeña lagartija naranja, despistada y llorona. Al menos todo aquello le había llevado a madurar más rápido y buscar antes su camino, alcanzar sus metas y seguir imponiéndose siempre una nueva, buscando y aprendiendo en un viaje que no acabaría hasta dentro de once mil años.

Bajó el brazo y dejó la espada sobre la silla, soltando un suspiro, y con él, librándose de aquella pesadísima carga que venía acarreando sobre sus hombros desde hacía catorce años. Ahora podría retomar el rumbo y seguir con lo que tenía pendiente…

-¿Y el tipo que estaba aquí?-preguntó una voz femenina, haciéndole desviar sus ojos verdes en aquella dirección.

El Greymon vio el vaso sobre la mesa como si recién viniese a notarlo, miró de nuevo a la Lilymon que había aparecido tras el mostrador con una botella grande y de líquido oscuro, y se encogió de hombros.

-¡Demonios!-exclamó la chica golpeando el suelo con su pie-¡No me pagó nada!

La digimon dejó la enorme botella sobre una de las estanterías repleta de tantas otras botellas de distintas formas y colores, y se metió las manos en el bolsillo del delantal naranja que la cubría, acercándose a Victory Greymon y sacando una libreta y un lápiz.

-¿Qué le traigo?-preguntó con su acento de chica criada por las durezas de la vida y con una expresión floja.

El dragón se enderezó en el asiento y puso ambas manos sobre la mesa, pensando. Su expresión pensativa alcanzó para sacarle una sonrisa a Lilymon.

-¿Tiene té?-preguntó mirándola con curiosidad.

* * *

><p>Atardecía cuando Victory Greymon salía de la taberna. El sol teñía todo el pueblo de un intenso color anaranjado, mientras el cielo no se decidía a pintarse de morado, azul o naranja. <em>"Acabarás negro de todos modos"<em> pensó el Greymon mirando arriba. El negro era un color especial, por eso él lo había elegido. Incluso el cielo elegía ese color para darle tranquilidad al final del día. ¿Qué hubiese sido si las noches hubieran sido verdes o algo por el estilo? Rió de las estupideces que pensaba a veces y sacudió levemente la cabeza. Lilymon le había entretenido toda la tarde con inacabables conversaciones; la chica se había mostrado a cada segundo más y más amable y simpática con él…por lo que el digimon rechazó al instante su oferta de hospedarse en el lugar, siempre con su marcado sarcasmo disfrazado de amabilidad. Ahora tendría que ver si se quedaba en el pueblo esa noche o seguía caminando para salir del lugar. Su viaje no se acababa, y aún le quedaba demasiado mundo por recorrer como para pensar en quedarse en algún sitio y perderse las maravillas de afuera.

Dio algunos pasos, con la tierra que esa mañana quemara furiosa enfriándose poco a poco bajo sus pies, y un repentino soplo de viento que le hizo detenerse, fresco, suave, y con ese característico aroma a pino y flores silvestres que había marcado su corta infancia en las montañas, revolviendo levemente su pelo rojizo. Sonrió y ladeó la cabeza, como quien no quiere la cosa, y echó a caminar mientras respondía:

-No fue nada.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Lady Beelze: <strong>En el futuro, Gaiomon le contagia su gusto por el té a DinoHumon .w. su mejor discípulo**.  
><strong>


End file.
